


Three’s a Crowd

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I love your fics! Do you think I can request one? Where the reader has a huge crush on Dean and Sam and she ends up having to share a bed with them and the boys get a hard on and smut ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three’s a Crowd

Warnings: Cursing, smut, unprotected sex, threesome, double penetration, anal, dirty talk

Fic:

You walk into the motel room and instantly stop in your tracks due to the sight before you. “What the Hell? One bed?” you ask.

“Dibs!” Dean shouts from behind you.

“I don’t think so!” Sam says as he pushes past Dean and throws his stuff on the bed to claim it before anyone else has a chance.

“I’m not sleeping on the sofa again,” Dean says angrily, “It’s your turn Sam.”

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” you ask, “You couldn’t have gotten another room or one with two beds?”

“This was the last room,” Sam says, “Sorry Y/N.” He gives you an apologetic look that makes you roll your eyes. “You can share the bed with me,” Sam offers.

Your heartbeat increases in speed. Sam Winchester was offering to share a bed with you. Since hunting with them, you had developed a crush on Sam; ok, let’s be honest, you had a crush on Dean too. They both flirted with you shamelessly and you flirted right back; but this was something more than flirting. This made you feel more nervous than you had ever felt around either of the Winchesters. “Thanks Sam,” you respond, “I’m just going to go change.”

You hurry off to the bathroom and shut the door behind you. Your hands shake in anticipation as you change your clothes and prepare yourself for sleep. Just the thought of one of the Winchesters sleeping so close to you had sent you into a panic.

When you come back out into the main room, you find Sam lying on the bed in only pajama pants while Dean is off to the side, pulling his shirt over his head. They way they stripped like this when it was just the three of you, it really wasn’t fair. It was a challenge to keep your gaze away from their muscular bodies.

Sam shuts his laptop and sets it to the side before lifting the covers and motioning for you to get in. You slide between the already warmed sheets and stay a respectable distance from Sam, afraid to get too close. “Scoot over princess,” Dean says from your side of the bed, “There’s no way I’m sleeping on that sofa. It’s disgusting.”

“Don’t you think three’s a crowd Dean?” Sam asks.

“I think this is a king sized bed and it’s going to fit all three of us. Now are you gonna move over Y/N?” Dean says.

You nod and swallow hard as you scoot closer to Sam. Dean slides into the bed beside you and if your heart wasn’t racing before, it definitely was now. You lie with Sam to one side, Dean to the other. Having the two men you’ve harbored feelings for on either side of you like this makes you so nervous that you aren’t sure what to do.

You simply lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling as the brothers argue with each other.

“Try not to steal all of the sheets,” Sam grumbles to Dean.

“Yeah, well you try not to take up the whole bed,” Dean grumbles back.

“You could’ve slept in the Impala,” Sam suggests.

“Why? So you could have Y/N all to yourself?” Dean questions.

You’re not sure where this conversation is going, but it’s making you nervous and you want it to stop. “Good night!” you squeak.

Both boys turn their attention to you. “Good night Y/N,” they each say before they turn over to turn off the lights. You lie on your back, afraid to turn towards one brother or the other. They snuggle in close to you, their backs pressed against your arms.

Eventually, you hear heavy breathing that indicates that they’ve both fallen asleep. You smile to yourself as the warmth from each of them seeps into your body. You let the smell of each of them consume you; Dean’s scent is spicy while Sam’s is more musky. After some time, you slip into a deep sleep, wondering if the boys had any clue what this was doing to you.

When you wake up, your situation has changed completely. You lay on your side with Sam in front of you and Dean behind you. Each of them lay facing you and each of their hands touches your body in one way or another.

Your eyes search Sam’s face, he seems so peaceful. Dean’s breath caresses your shoulder and from the heavy sound of it, it seems like he’s still asleep. You turn your body slightly, trying to see Dean’s expression only to press your body closer to his. Something hard prods your ass and your eyes go wide. Was that what you thought it was?

You shift your hips forward, away from Dean, only to press yourself closer to Sam. You feel a bulge in Sam’s pants as well as it presses against your thigh. Oh god, you think to yourself as you back up and try to find a middle ground between them.

As you shift back, Dean’s arms tighten around you and pull you flush against his body. His hips rock against you, pushing his hard member against your ass cheek. He was still asleep, but you could tell he was waking himself up.

The rocking of Dean’s hips pushes you closer to Sam and in response Sam snuggles in closer to you. Sam’s hips begin rocking towards you too, pressing his hard cock against your thigh. You let out a soft moan at the feeling. They’re both so hard that it must be painful. They groan in their sleep and you consider waking them up.

You consider it, but you don’t act on it. Instead, you decide you’d much rather let this play out. Sam’s eyes open slowly and meet yours. It’s only then that he realizes what he’s doing. “I’m so sorry,” he says as his eyes go wide. He shifts away from you and tries to cover the large bulge in his pants with his hand.

“Don’t be,” you say as you cup his cheek in your hand. Sam gives you a questioning look as Dean’s hips continue rutting against your backside. “I’m actually enjoying myself,” you say nervously. Sam laughs through his nose before inching closer to you. Sam’s hand moves from his crotch to your thigh and pulls your leg up around his waist. His lips crash against yours in a hard and demanding kiss. His tongue thrusts into your mouth and maps out every bit of it.

Sam rocks his hips in rhythm with Dean so that Dean pushes you into Sam and Sam pushes you back into Dean. Just the feeling of them rutting against you like this makes you soak your panties and feel like you could cum right then and there.

Dean grunts loudly and his rhythm falters. You break away from Sam’s lips and turn your head to find Dean watching you with lust blown eyes. Before he can say a word, you reach behind you and capture his lips with yours. His kiss is gentler than Sam’s but no less demanding. His soft lips move against yours as he mumbles, “You’re ok with this?” You hum against his lips in response.

Frustrated by the lack of attention he’s receiving from you, Sam presses his hand against your cheek and turns your face back towards him. Once your lips have met again, Sam wraps his arms around your body and pulls you close to him.

“Hey!” Dean complains before moving closer and pressing his body against yours. Dean sucks and nips at the skin of your neck and shoulder as his hand slips under the hem of your shirt and slides up to your sports bra covered breast. He kneads your breast and thumbs your nipple through the material.

Dean reaches up and turns your face away from Sam’s so that your lips met his again. Sam turns his attention to your neck and sucks the skin between his teeth. Their hands slide over you and fight each other for access to your skin. When Sam reaches up to reclaim your lips, Dean begins to growl, “Would you find something to do? I’m busy here.”

“You’re in my way,” Sam complains.

“Yeah, well I’m the older one,” Dean says back.

“So what?” Sam asks.

You’re excited by the events that are transpiring and don’t want them to stop, but at the same time you refuse to get caught up in any sibling rivalry bullshit. “Would you two shut up and fuck me already?” you say in an exasperated tone that catches their attention.

“Well someone’s eager,” Dean says with a smirk.

“I like you, both of you ok? So can you please stop fighting?” you ask.

“We can try,” Sam says, “but no promises.”

You roll your eyes as Dean moves to lay on his back. He kicks the sheets from him and lifts his hips to remove his pajama pants and boxers. The sight of how hard he is causes you to let out a groan. Sam pulls down your sleeping shorts and panties before he helps you to sit up on the bed and pulls your shirt and sports bra over your head. Dean reaches out to you and pulls you so that your back is pressed firmly against his chest. He rocks his hips up, pressing his hard cock against your ass. His hands travel down the length of your body and come to rest flat against your hips.

“Dean, please, I want you,” you moan.

“You hear that Sam? She wants me,” Dean says, directing his words to Sam. Leaning in close to your ear, he whispers, “I thought you wanted us to stop fighting. The only way to do that is to share you.” You groan loudly and your head falls back against his shoulder. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Y/N?” Dean asks. You nod and swallow hard as you watch Sam remove his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free.

“Sam,” you moan as you reach out for him. Dean shifts so that your legs fall to either side of his before using his legs to spread yours apart. Your hands reach up behind you and twist in Dean’s hair. The way you’re laid out on top of Dean leaves you completely exposed to Sam.

“How does she look?” Dean asks Sam.

“She’s perfect,” Sam practically growls, “I wish you could see her”. He moves to settle between your legs.

“Next time,” Dean says to Sam. You smile and moan at the promise of there being a next time.

Dean leans in and continues whispering in your ear. “Do you have any clue how long we’ve wanted you?” Dean asks as Sam leaves kisses up your abdomen and to your breasts. He suck one of your nipples into his mouth and Dean takes your neglected breast into his hand, kneading the flesh and tugging at the nipple. “How long we’ve wanted to touch you, kiss you, fuck you?” Dean continues. 0

You groan loudly and arch your back, pressing your front against Sam. “You want us too, don’t you?” Dean whispers, his voice becoming rougher by the second.

“Yes, Dean, Sam, please,” you respond. Dean’s hand slides down between your legs and he slides two fingers into you easily and your hips buck towards his hand. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so wet,” Dean groans. He rocks his hips up towards you and you can feel precum leaking from his tip and pooling on his stomach. Dean pulls his fingers from you, much to your dismay, and raises them to his lips.

You watch as Dean swirls his tongue around his digits and hums. “Y/N, you taste so good. You really should taste her Sam,” he says.

Sam’s hand runs down your side, across your hip, and down between your legs. He pushes one finger in slowly. “Fuck, you are wet,” he mumbles against your skin. He pulls his finger out and presses it back in along with a second finger. A wanton sound escapes your lips as you rock your hips up towards him. He curls his fingers against you as he pulls them out. You groan at the loss, but Sam just smirks at you as he sits up and brings his fingers up to his lips. Your eyes fixate on Sam as he sucks his fingers clean of your juices. “She does taste good,” Sam says, “I think she’s ready for us Dean.”

You nod in response. Dean takes hold of your hips and shifts you so that his cock slides between your folds and becomes slick from your juices. His cock feels good against your throbbing sex, but you want more. Sam and Dean are happy to oblige.

Dean repositions you above him and the tip of his cock prods your back entrance. You push back on him, trying to get him to move and he takes the hint. Dean slowly presses into you inch by inch, a slight burn accompanying the pleasure. “You feel so good Y/N,” Dean praises as he leaves kisses along your neck and shoulder.

Once Dean is fully sheathed inside you, Sam moves himself above you. He places a hand on either side of you and Dean, completely trapping you between the two brothers. Sam’s lips press against yours and he coaxes your lips apart as his cock prods your entrance. He thrusts his tongue into your mouth at the same time he thrusts his cock into you. You cry out at the feeling of being so full. Having both brothers inside you at the same time was something you never dreamed would happen.

“You like this, don’t you Y/N,” Dean asks as he lifts his hips from the bed, “You like having us both inside you, filling and stretching you.”

“Yes, Sam, Dean!” you cry out. One of your hands remains fisted in Dean’s hair and the other moves up to twist into Sam’s. You tug lightly and it sets them both off. Both begin thrusting into you at different paces, Sam faster than Dean. Their grunts fall in time with their thrusts, filling the room along with your moans.

“Slow down Sammy,” Dean growls against your shoulder.

“I can’t,” Sam growls against your lips as he continues thrusting vigorously. You can feel them slide past each other inside you with each of their thrusts. The feeling quickly brings you close to the edge of climax. Your walls tighten around them and your grip on their hair tightens.

“Hold on Y/N,” Dean croons in your ear, “Don’t cum just yet.”

“Wait for us,” Sam agrees. You groan loudly as you try to hold on and wait for them. Their thrusts become erratic and they grunt loudly with each one.

“So good for us,” Dean praises as he leaves love bites across your shoulder. Sam notices what Dean is doing and moves to your collarbone, leaving marks of his own.

Sam thrusts into you hard before telling you to cum for them. You stop trying to hold back and let the knot in your stomach snap. Your walls clench violently around them and your body shakes from the intensity of it all. Pleasure washes over your body as Dean thrusts up into you one last time before spilling himself inside you and groaning your name loudly. Sam thrusts into to you a few more times with bruising force before he shouts your name and empties himself inside you.

Both of them grow still and Sam halfway collapse on top of you as the three of you try to catch your breath. Their names fall from your lips like a prayer, “Sam, Dean; Dean, Sam.”

Sam pulls out of you and rolls off to the side. Dean lifts you from him and shifts to your other side before placing you back down on the bed. His arms wrap around you and turn you to face him. Sam snuggles up behind you and presses his front flush against your back. Two sets of hands slide over you and caress you as your eyes flutter shut in bliss.

“You have no clue how long we’ve both wanted you,” Sam says from behind you.

“We fought about it for a while and finally came to a decision,” Dean adds.

“Either neither of us would have you…” Sam says.

“Or we both would,” Dean finishes.

“Then it’s a good thing I like both of you,” you mumble. You feel their bodies rumble as they both chuckle at your words.

“Yes it is,” they say in unison.


End file.
